ChangeLog:v1.2
ChangeLog for version 1.2, released 2019-01-28. For a more visual chart (red for worse, blue for better) go here. Pilots Aggressor Assault Fighter * IG-88A cost 70->68 * IG-88C cost 70->66 * IG-88B cost 70->65 * IG-88D cost 70->65 Alpha-class Star Wing * Major Vynder cost 41->39 * Lieutenant Karsabi cost 39-37 * Rho Squadron Pilot cost 37->35 * Nu Squadron Pilot cost 35->32 A/SF-01 B-Wing * Braylen Stramm cost 50->47 * Ten Numb cost 50->46 * Blade Squadron Veteran cost 44->43 * Blue Squadron Pilot cost 42->41 Attack Shuttle * Sabine Wren cost 38->42 BTL-A4 Y-Wing Rebel * Norra Wexley cost 43->41 * "Dutch" Vander cost 42->39 * Horton Salm cost 38->37 * Evaan Verlaine cost 36->35 * Gold Squadron Veteran cost 34->33 * Gray Squadron Bomber cost 32->31 Scum * Kavil cost 42->43 * Drea Renthal cost 40->42 * Hired Gun cost 34->33 * Crymorah Goon cost 32->31 BTL-S8 K-Wing * Esege Tuketu cost 50->47 * Miranda Doni cost 48->45 * Warden Squadron Pilot cost 40->37 E-Wing * Corran Horn cost 74->66 * Gavin Darklighter cost 68->61 * Rogue Squadron Escort cost 63->56 * Knave Squadron Escort cost 61->54 Escape Craft * Lando Calrissian cost 26->29 * Outer Rim Pioneer cost 24->28 * L3-37 cost 22->26 Firespray-class Patrol Craft * Boba Fett cost 80->86 G-1A Starfighter * Zuckuss cost 47->45 * Gand Findsman cost 43->41 HWK-290 Light Freighter Rebel * Jan Ors cost 42->44 * Roark Garnet 38->43 * Kyle Katarn cost 38->39 * Rebel Scout cost 32->33 Scum * Palob Godalhi cost 38->40 * Dace Bonearm cost 36->35 * Torkil Mux cost 36->38 Jumpmaster 5000 * Dengar cost cost 64->58 * Tel Trevura cost 60->50 * Manaroo cost 56->47 * Contracted Scout cost 52->46 Lancer-class Pursuit Craft * Asajj Ventress cost 84->76 * Ketsu Onyo cost 74->70 * Sabine Wren cost 68->64 * Shadowport Hunter cost 64->60 M3-A Interceptor * Serissu cost 43->40 * Genesis Red cost 35->34 * Laetin A'shera cost 35->33 * Quinn Jast cost 35->34 * Tansarii Point Veteran cost 33->32 * Inaldra cost 32->31 * Sunny Bounder cost 31->30 * Cartel Spacer cost 29->28 MG-100 StarFortress * Finch Dallow cost 70->66 * Edon Kappehl cost 69->66 * Ben Teene cost 68->63 * Vennie cost 67->62 * Cat cost 64->59 * Cobalt Squadron Bomber cost 63->58 Modified TIE/ln Fighter * Captain Seevor cost 28->30 Modified YT-1300 Light Freighter * Han Solo cost 92->82 * Lando Calrissian cost 92->80 * Chewbacca cost 84->73 * Outer Rim Smuggler cost 78->69 Quadrijet Transfer Spacetug * Constable Zuvio 33->35 * Sarco Plank 31->34 * Unkar Plutt 30-33 * Jakku Gunrunner 28->32 RZ-1 A-Wing * Jake Farrell cost 40->36 * Arvel Crynyd cost 36->34 * Green Squadron Pilot cost 34->32 * All pilots got +1 slot. Phoenix Squadron pilot now has 1 talent, and rest have 2. RZ-2 A-Wing * Blue Squadron Recruit added Scurrg H-6 Bomber * Captain Nym cost 52->48 * Sol Sixxa cost 49->46 * Lok Revenant cost 46->43 * Ship adds Sheathipede-class Shuttle * "Zeb" Orrelios cost 32->34 * AP-5 cost 30->32 StarViper-class Attack Platform * Guri cost 62->63 TIE Advanced v1 * Grand Inquisitor cost 58->56 * Seventh Sister cost 48->46 * Inquisitor cost 40->38 * Baron of the Empire cost 34->33 TIE Advanced x1 * Darth Vader cost 70->65 * Maarek Stele cost 50->46 * Ved Foslo 47->45 * Zertik Strom cost 45->42 * Storm Squadron Ace cost 43->40 * Tempest Squadron Pilot cost 41->38 TIE/ca Punisher * "Redline" cost 44->52 * "Deathrain" cost 42->44 * Cutlass Squadron Pilot cost 36->38 TIE/D Defender * Colonel Vessery cost 88->86 * Countess Ryad cost 86->84 * Rexler Brath cost 84->82 * Onyx Squadron Ace cost 78->76 * Delta Squadron Pilot cost 72->70 TIE/fo Fighter * "Null" lost its elite slot TIE/ln Fighter Empire * none Rebel * Sabine Wren cost 28->30 TIE/ph Phantom * "Whisper" cost 52->54 * Ship's changed to TIE/sa Bomber * Captain Jonus cost 36->43 * Major Rhymer cost 34->38 * Tomax Bren cost 34->36 * "Deathfire" cost 32->34 * Gamma Squadron Ace cost 30->32 * Scimitar Squadron Pilot cost 28->30 TIE/vn Silencer * Kylo Ren cost 82->76 * "Blackout" cost 70->64 * "Recoil" cost 63->59 * "Avenger" cost 62->58 * First Order Test Pilot cost 62->58 * Sienar-Jaemus Engineer cost 56->52 * All pilots lost the slot VCX-100 Light Freighter * Kanan Jarrus cost 90->84 * Hera Syndulla cost 76->73 * "Chopper" cost 72->70 * Lothal Rebel cost 70->68 VT-49 Decimator * Rear Admiral Chiraneau cost 88->80 * Captain Oicunn cost 84->78 * Patrol Leader cost 80->72 YT-2400 Light Freighter * Dash Rendar cost 100->98 * "Leebo" cost 98->88 * Wild Space Fringer cost 88->86 YV-666 Light Freighter * Moralo Eval cost 72->70 * Bossk cost 70->66 * Latts Razzi cost 66->61 * Trandoshan Slaver cost 58->56 * One of ship's changed to Upgrades Generic Astromech * R2 Astromech cost 6->4 * R5 Astromech cost 5->4 Cannon * Jamming Beam cost 2->0 * Tractor Beam cost 3->2 Crew * Perceptive Copilot cost 10->8 Force * Supernatural Reflexes cost 4/4/4/8/16/24/32 (based on initiative 0 - 6) Gunner * Agile Gunner cost 10->8 * Veteran Turret Gunner cost 8->6 Missile * Barrage Rockets cost 6->7 * Homing Missiles cost 3->5 Modification * Ablative Plating cost 4->6 * Afterburners cost 8->6 * Engine Upgrade cost 3/6/9 -> 2/4/7 (based on ship size) * Munitions Failsafe cost 2->1 * Static Discharge Vanes cost 6->8 Sensor * Advanced Sensors cost 8->10 * Collision Detector cost 5->6 * Fire-Control System cost 3->2 * Trajectory Simulator cost 3->10 Talent * Composure cost 2->1 * Debris Gambit cost 2->3 * Juke cost 4->5 * Lone Wolf cost 4->5 * Squad Leader cost 4->2/4/6/8/10/12/14 (based on ship initiative*2 + 2) * Trick Shot cost 1->2 Tech * Targeting Synchronizer cost 5->6 Torpedo * Proton Torpedoes cost 9->12 Turret * Dorsal Turret cost 4->2 * Ion Cannon Turret cost 6->4 Empire Crew * 0-0-0 cost 3->5 * Emperor Palpatine cost 13->11 * Grand Inquisitor (Crew) 16->14 * Grand Moff Tarkin cost 10->6 * Moff Jerjerrod cost 12->10 * Seventh Sister cost 12->9 Gunner * Fifth Brother (Gunner) cost 12->9 Title * ST-321 cost 6->4 * Dauntless cost 6->4 First Order * none Rebel Astromech * R2-D2 cost 8->6 * R5-D8 cost 7->6 Crew * "Chopper" cost 2->1 * Baze Malbus cost 8->3 * C-3PO cost 12->8 * Chewbacca cost 5->4 * Kanan Jarrus cost 14->12 * Lando Calrissian cost 5->2 * Leia Organa cost 8->2 * Magva Yarro cost 7->8 * Maul cost 13->11 Gunner * Han Solo cost 12->14 * Luke Skywalker cost 30->26 Title * Moldy Crow cost 12->18 Resistance *BB-8 (Astromech) changed from 8 cost to initiative-based variable cost: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 (init + 2) *BB Astromech changed from 5 cost to initiative-based variable cost: 0/1/2/3/4/5/6 (init + 0) Scum Astromech * "Genius" cost 0->2 Crew * 0-0-0 cost 3->5 * 4-LOM cost 3->2 * Cikatro Vizago cost 2->1 * Jabba the Hutt cost 8->6 * Maul cost 13->11 * Zuckuss cost 3->2 Gunner * Han Solo cost 4->12 Title * Andrasta cost 6->4 * IG-2000 cost 2->1 * Marauder cost 3->6 * Moldy Crow cost 12->18 * Slave I cost 5->2 Category:Change Logs